


3 - We need to talk

by kiri_zan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiri_zan/pseuds/kiri_zan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1- Massage<br/>2- Marry me!<br/>3- We need to talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sanji didn’t mind to clean the dishes, it was a part of his job. He never asked for help and when one of his companions asked him if he needed a little hand most of the times he refused. Cleaning for him was also a moment of relaxing and to think. Between a dish and another he reflected on what to cook the next day, or on how to improve a recipe.

But today it was very hard to clean all the mess of the party that Luffy had decided to do after catching a huge fish that he had never seen in his life.

Sanji sighed putting away the last plate and straightened his back. The last night he hadn't slept well in the hammock and so he had woken up that morning with his back hurting. He had thought that he could relax and cook a simple soup for today but then Luffy had come with that fish and he hadn't been able to refuse the wishes of the captain.

He needed only to wash the last pan and he was done for the night, or at the least he thought so. Sanji heard the kitchen's door open and heavy steps come in. It was almost 11:00 pm, usually at this hour the swordsman came in the kitchen for his usual drink. Sanji always made him find the sake on the table after that one time Zoro had made a mess in his pantry.

Sanji could feel the eyes of the swordsman on him as his back was giving him more problems in moving. Today he had seen Zoro only for dinner since he had trained the whole day and had eaten the lunch, that Usopp had brought for him, in the crow’s-nest.

“Hey, cook.”

“There is no more sake.”

“It’s not for the sake.”

“So, what?”

“You didn’t do your morning exercises.”

Oh right, of course, the marimo had noticed that he hadn't made his usual stretching.

“I had no time,” Sanji lied, putting the last pan on his usual high spot. The abrupt movement aggravated his back and Sanji swore silently.

“You are hurt. Why didn’t you go to Chopper?”

“You are one to talk.”

Zoro stood up from his stool and came behind him.

“You should relax more,” he whispered in his ear and Sanji trembled at his low voice.

“I’m fine.”

Zoro snorted and shook his green head.

“You are stubborn.”

Zoro placed his hand under Sanji's shirt and caressed his lower back with one finger.

“Here, do you feel it? Your muscles are sore.”

Sanji whimpered and relaxed on Zoro when he started to massage him.

“Where did you learn it?”

“In my homeland.”

“And I thought you could only slash stones.”

Zoro responded squeezing his back hard and Sanji jumped.

“You bastard!”

“What if we move on the couch?”

Sanji elbowed weakly Zoro's ribs and nodded. Sanji took out his shirt and laid on the couch a little awkwardly. Zoro sat over him amused and Sanji saw him take a small bottle of oil from his pants.

“Do you walk around with almond oil in your pockets?”

Zoro grinned and started to massage Sanji with skilled moves with the oil in his hands.

“Maybe.”

“And you buy almond oil at the market?!”

Zoro intensified the message and Sanji almost melted on the couch.

“You ask too many questions despite having already question-eyebrows.”

“What kind of insult is that?!” Sanji countered, trying to stand up.

Zoro stopped him with a hand on the shoulder and started to kiss his upper back.

Whoever needed to go to an SPA when you had the services of the future greatest swordsman at your disposal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewritten fic from this post (http://kiri-zan.tumblr.com/post/142709459208/zosan-randomness) on tumblr :)

Marines, the Sunny was full of marines and another command ship was about to reach them.

For the first time in a long time Zoro wasn’t sure that they would have made it. He looked at Sanji’s direction and a crazy idea began to form in his mind. But maybe not so crazy for their crew standards.

“Oi, Cook!” Zoro called his companion who was busy like him at blowing marines out of their ship.

“I saw it!” Sanji said annoyed, not even looking at the swordsman.

Zoro reached Sanji and grabbed him by the shoulder, looking at his cook's eyes with determination.

“So, will you marry me?” 

Sanji opened shocked his mouth and his cigarette fell silently on the ground.

A marine tried to attack them but the pirates stopped him easily with one blow.

“I don’t think this is the right time!” Sanji pointed out, beating others marines coming at their direction. 

“Why not?” Zoro questioned, slashing a ton of men like flies with his dragon twister. “Maybe there will not be another calm time like this!” 

Turning around and still talking, the two men crossed their arms together and beat others marines with coordinated moves.

“I love you and I made my choice, what about you?” 

Sanji smiled with fondness at Zoros sincere words and searched for Luffy. The captain was fighting close to Nami near the head of the Sunny. 

“Luffy!” 

Their captain looked at them with curiosity after smashing the head of two marines together

“Marry us!” 

“What? Are you two out of your mind?!” Nami screamed astonished.

Zoro could see from the look on her face that she was almost tempted to hit them with her clima attack, and probably she would’ve done it if they weren’t in the middle of a deadly battle.

On the other hand, Luffy was laughing with happiness. “Ok, sure,” he said, fixing his hat on his head. “But what should I say?” 

“Nami-san,” Sanji bagged her with his visible eye. “Please, help him!” 

The navigator electrocuted two marines and nodded her head exhausted.

“Ok! Luffy, repeat after me! We are gathered -almost- all here together to-”

A new wave of marines came towards them and Nami's words got lost in the battlefield. After hitting a few marines out of the ship, Zoro met Sanji again on the other side of the mainmast. Zoro put aside his two swords and he took Sanji's hands in his. They were holding Wado together in one grip.

“Sanji, do you take me to be your husband?”

“Yes!” Sanji grinned, kicking a man full in the face. “Roronoa Zoro,” he started he then, still fighting together with the swordsman.  “Do you take me-” Another hit. “-to be your husband-” Another Blow. “-in sickness and in health?” 

“I do!” Zoro exclaimed without doubts, slashing another man who attacked them with a battle cry.

“Oh! I know what to say now!” Luffy told them, jumping on the railing. “Now you may kiss your spouse!” 

“You must say first- ah whatever,” Nami sighed, giving up on him. 

Zoro and Sanji smiled at each other and made as their captain ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

“We need to talk.”

It was funny how you needed only four words to shatter the world of a person in a few little pieces.

Sanji’s eyes widened as the pan almost slipped from his hand.  Sanji looked at the window and saw Zoro's reflection leaning on the table with a serious look on his face.

Sanji had noticed Zoro’s strange behavior as soon as he had returned from his training. The swordsman usually used to go immediately to the shower after his training but this time he came directly into the kitchen, without even taking off his shoes.

“Now?” Sanji asked since he was preparing the dinner.

“Yes,” Zoro replied, determined.

Sanji laid the pan aside with a sigh and turned off the plate. He turned towards Zoro with a cigarette in his mouth and tried to maintain a neutral look on his face.

What had happened? Things lately were going very well for them. They had moved together for about a couple of months and the house was still in one piece (to the shock of their friends). Of course, every now and then they argued, but never for serious stuff. Perhaps Zoro was sick of him? Did he push him too much? But he couldn’t certainly allow that stinky to wear the same skimpy shirt for two times in a row or let him leave his clothes on the floor like he was in a hotel.

“So, what is it?” Sanji asked impatiently, trying not to show his discomfort. If he was going to be dumped, he would react with dignity.

"You need to stop to change every time the place of my swords,” Zoro said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“What?”

Sanji looked at Zoro like he had grown a second head.

“I lose every time at least half an hour to find them and I’m always late."

“That’s it?” Sanji asked. He decided for the sake of his mind to not tell Zoro that he was always late because he gets lost in their little neighborhood.

"Yes?” answered Zoro confused.

“You came into the kitchen like you were ready to fight against the Hawk Eyes himself only to tell me this?!”

Zoro looked at Sanji even more confused and scratched his neck.

“Why? What did you expect me to say?”

“I will really kill you one day,” Sanji muttered under his breath, crushing his cigarette in the ashtray.

“So?”

“So what?” Sanji asked irritated, finishing to cook the dinner.

“Will you stop to change place to my swords?”

“If you’ll stop to leave them around the house,” Sanji said angry, taking out his frustration.

“I don’t leave my swords around!” Zoro defended himself as he stood up from the chair and took a beer from the fridge.

“The last time you left them on the couch.”

“It happened only once!”

“You left them also twice in the bathroom!”

“And you- you put them once in the balcony, under the filthy bench!”

Sanji placed the omelets on a plate and laid them on the table.

“Because we had guests!”

Zoro took a bottle of red wine for Sanji and placed it on the table too.

“You should had informed me!”

“I told you, but you were busy in sleeping on the couch!”

The two sat down together at the table and looked annoyed at each other. It only lasted for thirty seconds before Sanji started to laugh earning a strange look by Zoro.

“Why are you laughing now?”

Sanji smirked and took a sip of his wine. “Well, Nami was very angry when she found you sleeping on the couch.” 

“Yeah, Luffy and Usopp used a black marker on my face,” Zoro remembered annoyed, leaning his face on his palm.

“You deserved it.”

“Maybe.”

Sanji smiled more warmly and started to eat his omelet followed by Zoro.

“Okay, no more swords on the balcony,” Sanji said and Zoro smiled happily. “But the next time that I see the swords around, I will put them on your side of the bed and you will sleep on the couch.”

Zoro nodded pouring more wine for Sanji who accepted it willingly.

“And one more thing,” Sanji continued, giving him a glare. “Never say that we need to talk again, understood?”

“Mm okay?” Zoro answered confused, not understanding what was wrong with it.

Sanji grinned behind his glass and started to plot his revenge. Perhaps he should ask Usopp for the marker.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: kiri-zan.tumblr.com


End file.
